The Story of Karma and Sabrina
by sabrinaw
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Sabrina and Karama are Koenma's younger half sisters. What happens when King Yama wants a vacation from them, and assigns the spirit detectives to watch over them? pure chaos, that's what. Cowriten with Karmarox! DISCONTINUED!
1. Junior and Mr Pointy

**Disclaimers: Karmarox and Sabrinaw do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Other stuff: some bad language involved. Sorry!**

**Summary: Karma and Sabrina (that's me!) are :GASP: Koenma's younger sisters! They live with King Yama, and have never been in the human world before, nor have they associated with many Ningens. so, what happens when King Yama needs a break and Koenma assigns the Spirit Detectives to watch over them? LOTS of trouble, that's what. **

**Description time, Yay!**

**

* * *

**

**NAME: Karma**

**EYES: Start out light purple on the outside and fade to dark purple towards the middle and have a cat-like shape**

**HAIR: Dark purple with light purple streaks**

**HEIGHT: 5'4 (in human form)**

**AGE: About two hundred years younger than Koenma, and about 17 in human years**

**WEAPON: Mr. Pointy**

**PERSONALITY: Very hyper. Sort of smarter than Sabrina at times. Cares deeply about Mabs and Mr. Pointy. Loves starting trouble and pissing people off. Has often been described as sarcastic…though she doesn't think she is.**

**POWERS: control over fire and earth, ability to summon items (like make anything they want appear or disappear) and the ability to shrink or grow as small or large as she pleases. Can also erase or create false memories. Also the normal sharp senses and super speed and strength**

**SPECIES: cat demon**

**DEMON FORM: sleek dark purple cat (kind of like Kirara from inuyasha) with two tails that have light purple tips.**

**HUMAN FORM: has one tail and fangs. Each pointy ear has three piercings near the bottom and one at the top.**

**QUOTE: When life gives you lemons...make apple juice. then...laugh as people try to figure out how you did it.  
**

**

* * *

**

**NAME: Sabrina**

**EYES: Silver-blue**

**HAIR: Ocean blue with dark blue streaks.**

**HEIGHT: 5'3 (in human form)**

**AGE: About two hundred and one and a half years younger than Koenma, and about 16 and a half in human years**

**WEAPON: Junior**

**PERSONALITY: Very hyper. Kind of slow when it comes to thinking, but not stupid. Cares deeply about Stanley and Junior. Loves pissing off people more than starting trouble, and playing pranks. HATES when people call her short or cute. Also has a short temper.**

**POWERS: illusions, control over shadows and water, also has ability to summon items (like make anything they want appear or disappear) and the ability to shrink and grow as small or large as she pleases. Also has telepathy and telekinesis. Also the normal sharp senses and super speed and strength**

**SPECIES: fox demon (half elemental and half shadow)**

**DEMON FORM: dark blue with six tails that have light blue tips.**

**HUMAN FORM: only has one of the six tails, fangs and black fox ears on top of her head.**

**QUOTE: I'm not cute! I'm a demon, master of destruction and all that is—STOP LAUGHING AT ME, DAMMIT!**

**

* * *

**

**NAME: Mabs (she can talk!)**

**EYES: bright green**

**HAIR: long and pink**

**HEIGHT: about 5 or 6 inches**

**POWERS: can make you fly and go inside your dreams**

**PERSONALITY: she can be very persnickety...but cares very deeply for Stanley, Sabrina, and of course karma**

**SPECIES: Fairy**

**QUOTE:NO! I am not a short person. I'm a very power...stop rolling your eyes BITCH!  
**

* * *

**  
NAME: Stanley (he can talk!)**

**EYES: light pink, could be mistaken for white, with dark pink outlining it**

**HEIGHT:shrugs: normal squirrel size, I guess**

**FUR: White with pink polka dots**

**POWERS: The power to summon acorns at will! (they blow up when hit with force)**

**SPECIES: Spirit Beast**

**PERSONALITY: likes guys (he's a guy too, so that makes him gay) hates when people think he's just a normal squirrel**

**QUOTE: Yes, tremble with fear at my awesome powers…fool! I said with fear, not laughter!**

**

* * *

**  
Karma and Sabrina entered the main room and took a seat at the long table. Today their father was having a meeting with some very important people and had  
asked that all his children attend. Now, the thing was, they couldn't remember if he said ten o'clock am or ten o'clock pm. So they decided to sit around until  
it was time. Only problem was, that they both had SERIOUS cases of ADD. Hell, they had cases no one's ever even heard of! A few minutes passed, and the girls were both very bored. Sabrina had summoned a bucket of water, and had molded it into a ball and was now tossing it up in the air, while Karma was busy tossing Mr. Pointy up and down. Luckily, the ceilings were very tall, or there would be many holes in it. Mr. Pointy was a long wooden stick about ten feet long with a sharp point at the end.

Up and down, up and down, up, down, all around……  
A loud shout in the hall made her jump up, throwing Mr. Pointy in the air.  
"what the hell?" she didn't like loud noises, unless she was the cause of them.

The door opened up and there stood their older brother, Koenma, in teenage form. They dashed towards him, giving him a bone crushing hug. They loved Koenma.  
He was always busy and barely stopped by, but when he did, boy did they get into trouble together.  
"KOENMA!"

The prince of spirit world laughed before ruffling their hair affectionately. "still as short as ever, I see."  
Sabrina and Karma glared at him, but before they could show him just what short people could really do, their father appeared, along with all the other important  
peoples.

They sat down and began the meeting, which was really boring. Sabrina had Junior out, and was polishing him. Junior was this HUGE blue bazooka that she carried  
around with her. It was now in it's smaller form, which was about the size of a pencil. Mr. Pointy also had that form, but Karma rarely used it, except when  
traveling.

_Speaking of Mr. Pointy_…Karma looked around the room with narrowed eyes. _where is he?_  
Something told her to look up. so she did…only to gasp. Mr. Pointy was lodged in the ceiling! She sighed. She really needed to talk to him about timing.

"Get down, now!" she whispered up at him.

Her half sister looked up from Junior, wondering what was wrong. her gaze drifted to the ceiling, her eyes widening.  
"Mr. Pointy, now is NOT the time." She growled in a hushed tone.  
Karma nodded in agreement. "yeah! When you get down, boy are you in for it!"

Their older half brother blinked, wondering what they were whispering about. Whatever it was, it had to do with the ceiling. Looking up, he groaned. There was a  
huge spear stuck in the roof, and evidently they put it there.  
_What have they gotten themselves into now?_

An hour later, the girls were starting to get angry. They tried bribing Mr. Pointy, threatening him, throwing paper balls at him, which was working pretty good until their father took the paper away, and throwing their shoes at him, which were also being held by their father. Karma growled. "Mr. Pointy, you have until I count to three to get down."

Koenma could see his sister counting silently, holding up one finger at a time.  
"THAT'S IT!" Sabrina whipped out Junior…took aim…and… "BAZOOKA!"  
The missile made contact and Mr. Pointy came tumbling down….along with half the ceiling.

**  
BOOM! CRASH! CRUMBLE.**

Karma's head popped up from the gravel, groaning.  
"oh…what a battle….are there any survivors?" she yelped as something poked her in the ass and pulled up the offending object, only to see…  
"MR. POINTY!"

Sabrina's head popped up after him, grinning at her sister, who was hugging him.

Koenma came up next, glaring at the kitsune. "went a bit too far, don't cha think?"  
She shrugged. "Maybe so, but I got 'em down, didn't I?"

King Yama and all the other peoples popped up, glaring at the three siblings.  
The cat demon smiled sheepishly before thrusting the spear at them. "Have you guys met Mr. Pointy?"

* * *

Koenma (back in toddler form) watched Yusuke enter his office with a grunt, and blinked.  
"what? That's it? No, I was with Keiko, or hurry up toddler, or what is it now? are you REALLY Yusuke?"  
Botan yawned. "Yeah, but at two in the morning, even he's not in the mood to talk much." 

Even Kurama and Hiei were drowsy, though they didn't show it.  
"Please, Koenma-sama, tell us the mission."  
He looked over at the Grim Reaper, wondering what in the world she was talking about, before slapping his head. "right! Almost forgot! Well, my father is going  
on vacation."

"you called us at two in the morning for that!" Yusuke yelled, clearly awake now.  
The prince hid behind his chair, trembling softly. "N-no! My father also wants you to watch over Sabrina and Karma!"  
Kuwabaka (sorry, couldn't resist) blinked. "huh?"  
He sighed before sitting back in his chair. "this is Karma." A picture of her appeared on the screen, followed by a picture of Sabrina. "and this is Sabrina. They're my baby sisters. Well, half sisters, but you get the idea."

"WHAT!" everyone (minus Hiei, of course) yelled.  
Koenma ignored them and continued on. "now, you should feel honored that my father trusts you four enough to put their lives in your hands. However, they both love to act up and cause trouble, and they aren't exactly the brightest demons out there. Botan, open up a portal to my father's place. I better go with you incase they try to kill you."

**

* * *

**

Sabrina looked around the room with teary eyes. she lost him! he put his faith in her hands, and in return she lost him! she saw Stanley eating some sun flower  
seeds and picked him up by the tail.

"Stan-Stan, have you seen Junior?"

"he's probably playing hide and seek." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but evidently Sabrina didn't know that, for she dropped him on the floor, and began  
searching in her closet.  
"JUNIOR, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO PLAY! GET YOUR BUT OUT NOW!"

Karma was just walking in when she saw Sabrina climbing under the bed, yelling for Junior to come out or he wouldn't be polished for a month.  
"I can't find Mr. Pointy either. How about I search for Junior, and you search for Mr. Pointy?"  
"K!"

An hour later, they found both Mr. Pointy and Junior in pencil form, lodged underneath the couch.   
"how'd they get there?"  
"dunno. But Atleast we found 'em!"

They headed towards their rooms, when Karma stopped in mid step, sending Sabrina rushing into her.  
"Why'd you….stop…"  
A wide grin appeared on her face, identical to Karma's, directed at the four boys who were in the main hall, talking to their father.

Without thinking (they never do) they rushed in, weapons in full forms, loaded and ready to fire.   
"FRESH MEAT!"  
the guys were like O.o

two arms grabbed them by the back of their shirts, lifting them up.

"hold it you two." Koenma said.  
"Koenma, lemme go!" Karma yelled. "I wanna kill the humans!"

"and I wanna help!" Sabrina added.  
He sighed. "you can't kill them, they're your new body guards."  
Both stopped, and looked over the guys, and then at their father.  
"what, these guys? You were THAT desperate to go on vacation?" Karma asked innocently.

Yusuke and Kuwabara fell over while Kurama coughed and Hiei 'hn'ed.  
King Yama sighed. "Girls, be nice."  
"but…the guy in green looks like a grease monkey, the one in blue looks like a STUPID monkey, the one in black looks so short he could pull his socks on by  
raising his eyebrows and the one in red looks like a girl!"

Sabrina snickered, poking her sister. "we're not the tallest peoples out there either."  
"so? I'm a prin-cone! I can do whatever I want!"  
"really?" her half sister's eyes grew wide. "can I be a prin-cone?"  
She shook her head. "You have to be of royalty."  
"oh….can I be of royalty?"  
"sure!" she chirped, making the group sweat dropped as they began curtseying to each other.

"you are very poofy-like today, prin-cone Karma."  
"why thank you! you are looking pretty poofy your self!"  
They looked over at Botan and bowed. "you, are of royalty."

"uh…thanks…."  
Before any of them could blink, a paper crown was on her head. A badly made paper crown.   
"GIVE IT UP FOR THE PRIN-CONE!"  
The sisters fell to the floor laughing. Their laughter grew louder at Koenma's blush.

"what's the deal with the prin-cone stuff?"  
"that's their way of saying Koenma likes her. If they got married, she'd be a princess like them, or prin-cone, as they say it." King Yama explained to Yusuke.  
He smirked at Koenma. "So the toddler likes the grim reaper, does he?"

A yelp made the girls go dashing up the stairs.  
"WE FORGOT THEM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT THEM, KARMA!"  
"ME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FORGOT TO REMIND ME!"  
"PROVE IT!"  
"I'LL PROVE YOU!"  
"HA! PROVE IT!"

Several crashes were heard upstairs, making King Yama wince. "there goes that priceless vase…"  
CRASH!  
"Next comes the startled cries…"  
"NOT AGAIN!"

Kurama blinked. "excuse me, Koenma-sama, but what do you mean?"  
They shrugged. "every once and a while, they'll break the vase, and try to glue it back together instead of making a new one, like a smart person would. They think I don't notice, but I do. They can't glue to save their lives. Not to mention they're really loud when they do it."

"I GOT THE GLUE!"  
"QUICK! GIMME THE TAPE!"  
"WHERE'S THE LAST PIECE? OH MY GOD, WE LOST A PIECE!"  
"FOUND IT! NOW HOLD THE VASE LIKE THAT…THAT'S GOOD…."  
"IT'S STUCK! IT'S STUCK TO MY HAND! I'M GONNA HAVE VASE HANDS!"  
"HOLD STILL! LET GO OF THE VASE DAMMIT!"  
"I CAN'T! IT'S STUCK!"  
"WELL…JUST SHAKE IT OFF OR WHATEVER!  
"WHEW! I THOUGHT I WAS A GONNER!"  
"YEP! NOW PASS ME MORE GLUE!"  
"AND…WALA! WE SAVED IT AGAIN!"

They came running down the stairs, grinning innocently. That could've worked, it not for two things.  
!-they were too loud  
2-they looked like a wreck.

Their hair was all twisted with glue and tape, and they had several things stuck to them.  
"Stanley and Mab's will be right down."

**

* * *

**  
**I'm currently co-writing this story with Karmarox (waves to Karma) and these characters are based on our personalities. We're not exactly suppose to be out of the clinic this early. (grins evilly) but that's OUR little secret, right? I put Stanley in the fic! He's so happy! Except now, he keeps dodging around, avoiding invisible reporters, humming the 'mission impossible' song. more chapters soon to follow!**

**Oh! I get Hiei and Karma gets Kurama! Later!**

**Note: send flames to Karma. She just LOVES flames XD-she's so gonna kill me when she sees this!**


	2. Mabs and Stan Stan

**Disclaimers: we do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. there, we admit it, happy? do you guys enjoy ruining our dreams? you must, if you INSIST we put these in here! (goes into rant) FIVE MINUTES LATER (takes in deep breath) thank you for your time. **

* * *

" I swear Stanley how we ended up with these idiots, I can't even begin to fathom. Did you see what they did to that vase……AGAIN?" Mabs voice could be heard drifting down the staircase, apparently talking to Stanley. 

"Stanley!" Sabrina cried happily, "I'm soo happy your ok!" squealed Sabrina as a white squirel with pink polka dots could be seen descending the stair case, followed by a floating fairy dressed in what appeared to be a mini dress made of pink silk. Upon spotting the squirrel she scooped him into her arms and began snuggling him.

" Oh mabs-ie….I was so afraid you got smooshed by the stupid vase!" Karma cried hugging Mabs."

The group of 4 boys and their father and brother looked on with interest as they began cuddling they're friends…apparently forgetting they weren't the only ones in the room. Then they watched with amusement as karma tried to swish her tail. Key word: tried.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked in terror, dropping Mabs.

"MY TAIL! WHERES MY TAIL?I CAN'T SWISH MY TAIL! I'M TRYING TO MOVE IT! BUT NOTHING IS HAPPENING! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET SO CLOSE TO MY TAIL WHILE YOU WERE CUTTING THE TAPE! OH MY BEAUTIFUL TAIL!"

The others in the room watched with amusement as she turned in circles trying to find her tail. Then Sabrina did the one thing she knew never to do…she compared her to a dog.

"Hey, Karma," she said innocently, " you know…you look like a dog chasing it's tail doing that."

Koenma and King Yama hit their foreheads with the palms of their hands while simultaneously groaning.

"Whats wrong Koenma-sama?" Botan asked

"Well….being a cat demon she HATES being compared to a dog….and the opposite goes for Sabrina about cats." He sighed. "will they ever learn?"

The six watched with slight horror as the scene before them unfolded. First, Karma stopped spinning, focusing all her attention on her sister, who had dropped Stanley to the floor. Second, Karma let loose a feral growl and leaped at Sabrina. Third, Sabrina took off running with Karma hot on her tail. The new bodyguards listened with interest as the girls took off running up the stairs, as they reached the second floor shouts, thuds, growling, scratching, and yelping could be heard.

They watched as Sabrina came tearing down the stairs.

"DADDYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed a scratched and beaten Sabrina as she came tearing down the stairs, "SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ahh this would be your first step as bodyguards, watch they're claws and Sabrina has a tendency to bite." He said waving his hands in his daughter's direction while stepping out the door, along with Koenma.

"Well, Kurama, Hiei this looks like a job for you two," Botan said while she, Kuwabara and Yusuke disappeared through a portal, just in time to dodge a flying Karma.

"This is gonna be fun," Hiei commented sarcastically while eyeing the twisting, growling, hissing, scratching, biting mass of girl in front of him.

" Alright…here's the plan, I'll grab the one with the purple hair, you grab the blue one. Alright, ready? Now!"

As Kurama was saying this, had been walking to the side that seemed to be Karma. But before they could say anything a white and pink squirrel walked up to them, followed by a…small…person.

"Would you like some advice for dealing with them, since it looks like your friends deserted you?" The squirrel asked.

"Ummmm…yes." Kurama finally decided.

"Well…just so you know….I'm Mabs," the fairy said pointing to herself, "and this is Stanley." She said jerking her thumb behind her at the squirrel.

"We would suggest staying away from claws and teeth." Stanley said with authority.

"Like we didn't know that already." Kurama muttered to Hiei. "Alright let's do this."

With that said both boys lunged at the pulsating mass extricating two young females.

"LET ME GO I'M GONNA KILL HER…….CALL ME A DOG!"

"AGHHH DON'T SCRATCH!"

"LET ME GOOO SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"STOP BITING ME ONNA!"

As karma continued to scratch at her captives arms and Sabrina kept right on biting, they're captives struggled to think of a way to stop them. Suddenly though they stopped on their own having just spotted Mabs and Stanley.

"Mabs! I lost my tail!" Karma sobbed out.

Mabs sighed heavily, "It's glued to your back moron!"

"Really?" She felt behind her, "There it is!" She proceeded to pull it free and wrap it around her body." My poor poor tail." The boys took in the sight of the sisters, even more tangled after having fought each other, only now their clothing was in shreds leaving nothing to the imagination.

"HEY! You guys haven't met Stan-Stan and Mabs have you?" Sabrina suddenly asked, twisting to look at Hiei.

"We'll introduce you!" Karma cried pulling free of Kurama, scooping up Mabs and handing Stanley to Sabrina, she turned to Kurama. " This is Mabs! My Fairy!" She said proudly.

"Also known as the brains of the operation, nice to meet you." Mabs deadpanned sticking her hand out to Kurama, who was staring at them. He shook it, slightly suspicious.

"And this," Sabrina said, pausing to snuggle Stanley, "Is my squirrel, he has magic nuts, so you better watch out!" She spouted proudly to Hiei.

"Ahem, nice to meet you, please excuse her, she sniffed to much glue as a child if you know what I mean." Stanley said to him. While all this was being said Karma had been taking in their appearances, them meaning herself and Sabrina.

"Sabrina!" Karma cried.

"What?" her half sister questioned.

"Look at ourselves!" she gestured to herself and Sabrina.

Sabrina looked, "Oh my gosh your right!" she cried anxiously.

Kurama and Hiei who thought they had been talking about their more than compromising clothing….were shocked when the next few sentences reached their ears.

"I know! I don't know where he is!"

"Oh how could we lose them again?"

"They can't have gotten far…."

"Excuse me ladies, if I could be so bold as to ask. what are you talking about?" Kurama questioned looking from one sister to the other.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter!**

**Later!**


	3. NUMNUTS!

**Disclaimers: Karmarox doesn't own YuYu Hakusho. (Stan.: Sabrina's in denial, she doesn't own em)**

**Onward to the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Mabs looked over at the two girls, glaring. "you lost them AGAIN? That's the second time today!"

Karma blinked. "when did you learn to count letters?"

Hiei snorted. "Baka. It's 'numbers' not 'letters'."

The cat demon glared at the fire demon. "Na-uh! I have a human book upstairs, called alzebre, and it said letters meant numbers!"

Sabrina picked up Stanley by the tail for the second time that day. "have you seen Junior?"

"He and Mr. Pointy got hitched." Came his sarcastic reply.

She and Karma gasped before dashing up the stairs.

"JUNIOR, YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED YET, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!"

"MR. POINTY, YOU HAVE TO GET A DRESS AND A CAKE!"

"THERE'S NOT GONNA BE A CAKE CUZ THEY'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"YOU CAN'T DENY TRUE LOVE, SABRINA!"

"CAN SO! I'M A PRIN-CORN!"

"JUNIOR, MR. POINTY, RUN! GET MARRIED! BE FREE!"

"THEY'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"FINE! THEY'LL ESLOPE!"

"JUNIOR IF YOU ESLOPE, I'LL NEVER POLISH YOU AGAIN!"

Mabs smacked Stanley across the head. "you know better than to use sarcasm with those two!"

Kurama watched as Karma came speeding down the stairs with Sabrina chasing her.

"KARMA! GIVE ME BACK MR. POINTY!"

"NO! YOU WERE GONNA FLUSH HIM!"

"HE'S NOT MARRYING JUNIOR!"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU FLUSH MR. POINTY!"

"THEN GIVE ME BACK JUNIOR!"

"FINE!"

The boys watched as a large bazooka flew at Sabrina, sending her to the ground with a grown.

"that wasn't nice." Stanley scolded.

Karma huffed. "she wanted Junior, so I gave her Junior. Not my fault she didn't say what form."

The two boys anime fell.

"YOU MEAN JUNIOR AND MR. POINTY ARE WEAPONS?" Kurama yelled.

They blinked. "duh"

Sabrina grabbed Hiei's hand and began dragging him up the stairs. "C'mon, ya gotta help us pack!"

Karma began dragging Kurama up the stairs as well. "Yup! You get to hold the suitcase!"

She left him out in the hall, next to Hiei and handed him an open suitcase before going into her room.

"ALRIGHT, SABRINA, READY?"

"READY!"

"ON YOUR MARK…"

Mabs smirked at the boys. "Prepare to be in a world of pain."

"GET SET…."

Kurama blinked. "What—"

"GO!"

He watched as twenty million articles of clothing came flying at him and Hiei, all aimed for the suitcases that they held. _Crap._

The boys went down under the pile of clothes, making Stanley and Mabs snicker.

Finally, the clothes stopped, and they stood up before going up to the clothes pile.

"I think we packed a bit too much." Sabrina said, looking at the two piles.

Karma shook her head. "Nah, we just need to jam 'em in there."

After a bunch of weird curses from them both, a lot of jumping, more weird curses, and taking out about half of what they put in there, they were finally able to zip up the suitcases—to some point.

Looking up at the clock, Kurama groaned. They were WAY behind schedule.

"Botan will have to teleport us to the park. My car's parked there." (he's seventeen)

* * *

Kurama exited the portal, before gasping at the girls.

"YOU CAN'T BE HERE IN THAT FORM!" He yelled, gesturing to their demon features.

Sabrina blinked before placing illusions on herself and Karma, making them look the same, but without their ears, fangs, claws and tails.

As soon as he introduced them to his car, he instantly regretted it.

Karma and Sabrina began pushing all the buttons, giggling when one would make a noise.

Hiei rolled his eyes. _Hn. They are much like children._

_**Yes. ANNOYING children. **_

BAM!

The kitsune/human whipped around.

"What happened?" He called out.

"NOTHING!" They called out quickly. TOO quickly, for his taste.

Against their better judgment, they peeked through the back door, only to find a BIG hole in the back seat.

"YOU BLEW A HOLE IN MY CAR?"

Karma sweat dropped. "Well….more like, SABRINA did it, but yeah…"

"ME? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WOULDN'T STOP PULLING ON JUNIOR!"

They looked over at the kitsune, who's eyes were glowing red.

"You're not _mad_ are you?" Hiei mocked, a smirk on his face.

He got in the car, waiting for the red head to do the same.

"Who, me?" He asked, taking a left turn. "No, why would I be mad? I mean, they only blew a hole in my friggen car!"

Mabs snickered. "be lucky that's ALL they did. I remember when they bulldozed half the mansion, because King Yama said that if they didn't clean their rooms, he'd take away their television for three whole months. They decided that bulldozing half the house would be easier."

"IT WAS!" Karma shouted.

Sabrina nodded in agreement. "Yeah, until Dad tried to go to the workout room, and fell twenty stories…."

Stanley whacked her upside the head, earning him a scowl from the kitsune.

"The only reason he fell twenty stories, was because you two, who were following behind him, trying to make up excuses, ran into him!"

Groaning, Kurama began to wonder that if MAYBE he stuck his head out the window, and had Hiei roll it up, that it would put him out of his misery.

Fifteen minutes later, he was wondering if maybe Hiei would join him. Karma and Sabrina were NOT the kind of people you brought along for long car rides.

"I'm going insane!" He looked over at Stanley, who blinked up at him. "Any ideas to shut them up?"

The squirrel shrugged. "Tell them a joke or something…."

He sighed before looking over towards the two girls, who's heads were out the window.

Hiei smirked. "I say we roll the windows up and dump the bodies in Kuwabaka's place."

Kurama thought about it. "Tempting….VERY tem—GAH! WHAT AM I SAYING? Hiei, we can't kill them, Koenma would throw us in prison!"

"or he would pay us handsomely and give us an award."

"you know what the scary thing is?" Kurama asked quietly.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, making him continue.

"I'm seriously thinking about reconsidering."

He turned to the girls, who were making faces at the passing cars.

"come back in the car."

The continued making faces, not hearing him.

"Get in the car, NOW."

They ignored him, sticking their tongues out.

"GET IN THE DAMN CAR BEFORE I ROLL THE WINDOW UP!"

They eeped before sitting in their seats, quiet for once.

Until….

"I can't believe they made us go with such a violent person…" Karma muttered.

Kurama's eyebrow began twitching as Hiei chuckled.

"How can you find humor at a time like this?"

"it's very easy, really."

Seeing that Sabrina and Karma were about to start acting up again, he quickly shouted out a riddle.

"OKAY! UH….The Pope doesn't have one, Madonna doesn't need one, and Arnold Swartzenhighger (sp?) has a long one. WHAT IS IT?"

Mabs snickered. "Oh you shouldn't have said that…."

"oh! I know, I know!" Karma waved her hand in the air.

"Yes?" Hiei asked, mentally cursing Kurama for picking such a riddle.

"uh……is it a gun?"

"no."

"I know! OOO! Pick me! Pick me!" Now Sabrina was jumping up and down.

"what?"

"A SQUIREL!"

They all turned to look at Sabrina, who was smiling at Stanley.

"Hey, Stan-Stan, you've made a new friend! What's his name?" She asked Hiei, who growled.

"It's not a squirrel."

Karma blinked. "uh….can I have a hint?"

He sighed. "A last name."

She scratched her head. "I'm not good with last names. Could I have another hint?"

"a last name." He repeated.

"okay! fine! I get it! no more hints!"

An anime vain appeared on his head, as he fought the urge to strangle the cat demon.

"uh…….how about……..Carmichael?"

Kurama growled.

"no….wait…..SAMMUEL! IT'S SAMMUEL, ISN'T IT?"

"A LAST NAME! THE ANSWER IS A LAST NAME, NUMNUTS!"

Sabrina blinked. "are you sure?"

"We're here." Hiei announced, getting out of the car.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Took a while, I know, but oh well. The joke part happened between me and karma. Karma taking Kurama's place, and me taking Karma's lines as well as my own. I was have a smart day :Sigh: to have one of those days again... XD oh, and i've got somethign to tell you. Ya ready? Yeah? okay then...**

**REVIEW DAMMIT OR I SHALL GO SMART ON YOUR ASS! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WOUOLDN'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M SMART! **


	4. HOLY SHIT!

**Disclaimers: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. And after re-reading the chapters of this story...we have decided...that that...is a good thing...**

******A/N:hey guys…karma here…yeah really really sorry about the late chapter…you know..please don't kill me…I'm sure Sabrina will take care of that later..but seriously I was going through a really rough time with school and everything..so you know…you are welcome to flame…just remember to say "this is to the idiot karma" that should do nicely!

* * *

**"So uummm…guys? Where are we?" karma asked, with a confused expression on her face…when wasn't she confused though? So this was not a new or unwelcomed feeling.  
"This is where you will be living for the next..couple of months or so" Kurama answered quietly. He then decided to clean up their bedrooms for them...he did NOT need to wake up one morning to find half of his house bulldozed.

"But its soo..so…tiny! where are we gonna keep our clot…OOOMPH!" Sabrina said as she stepped out of the car…stepping in the hole she had created in the process.

"GAHHHH! Hiei...kurama…karma someone help me! I'm stuck!…damnit! I hate it when this happens..""I'll help you my darling prin-cone!" karma screamed running to her aid. "Here grab my arm." She said sticking her arm in the hole. When Sabrina grabbed on she attempted to pull her out...only it didn't exactly work…seeing as Sabrina, seeing her opportunity for a friend to be stuck with her, pulled her in so they were both stuck in the hole in the car.

"What are you two idiots doing?" hiei asked, taking in their predicament.

"Well Sabrina here got me stuck in the hole…not that I mind...I'm quite comfy really." Karma stated matter of factly.

"Me too…you wanna join us?" Sabrina asked conversationally of him. Hiei wasn't given much of a choice in the matter however when, Stanley..er..groped him.

"HOLY SHIT!" hiei screamed out feeling the tiny paw squeezing his ultra sensitive butt. Upon screaming this he had fallen into the hole ontop of Sabrina and karma.Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you were, Sabrina and karma could not for the life of them stop laughing…you see they had seen it coming..and were highly amused by it.

Not to mention kurama who was in hysterics at his comrad having been felt up by a squirrel. Needless to say the only one not so happy with what had happened was hiei."You….you…hahah..you got felt up…by a SQUIRREL!" Kurama managed to gasp out to hiei before collapsing into laughter again.

"STANLEY! What have I told you about that!" mabs screamed at him.  
Stanley grinned, "umm…don't do it while your looking?" he said while looking innocent…ish.  
"NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME BEFOREHAND SO I HAVE A CAMERA READY FOR THEIR FACE…so..you like him huh?"mabs said smirking near the end.

"this is NOT FUNNY!" hiei screamed out. Slightly red in the face.  
"we think it is…" karma said giggling.  
"hell yeah we do!" Sabrina said…"sooo…did you like it?" she asked with a sly look on her face.  
" I know I would…" karma said giggling.

"NO I DID NOT LIKE IT! WHO WOULD LIKE GETTING FELT UP BY A SQUIRREL…A MALE SQUIRREL!" Hiei screamed struggling violently to get himself off karma and sabrina's laps.  
"I bet you did…that's why your denying it so much." Kurama said trying not to laugh.  
"NO I DID NOT!" Hiei said

"Prove it then..kiss Sabrina!" karma said, delighted with her idea.He looked back and forth between the two girls for and few minutes, and then…."you know you don't…hmeodtupoan…" Sabrina started to say before she was cut off by hiei's lips.Kurama, karma, mabs and Stanley were all speechless…I mean…no one expected him to actually do it.

"I can't believe you kissed her!" karma said shocked.  
"MEEP!" Sabrina said when she was allowed to breath again, immediately changing into a tiny version of herself and running to Stanley...and jumping in his arms…

Having left the hole by shrinking, hiei and karma were free to fall ungracefully through it.  
"owwwww!" they said in unison  
"well…that was definitely interesting." Stanley said.

* * *

******A/N hey guys..not sure how good it is…but you know…r and r if you have the inclination..i'm slightly loopy from the injection the nice man in white just gave me..sigh back to the clinic…I think they're using me as bait to nab Sabrina..little do they know she is stronger than that…bye the way…PLEASE PLEASE PLEAESE UPDATE!gets down on knees and begs**  



End file.
